


Forbidden Attraction

by MoonyPlum



Category: Magic City, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Seduction, Slow Burn, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyPlum/pseuds/MoonyPlum
Summary: Meeting your Boyfriend's family for the first time, along with his devilishly handsome Father. What could go wrong?Isaac "Ike" Evans x Reader#DaddyIke😘
Relationships: Ike Evans/Vera Evans, Ike Evans/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system 😹 don't worry... it will get hotter for the future chapters 😏 
> 
> ENJOY!!

Y/N P.O.V

I straighten my cream colored dress and check my hair one more time as I take a deep breath.

I tried my best to control my nerves and not get anxious, but I just can't help it. I don't even know why I'm so anxious in the first place. Everything was in proportion. My hair looks good and my dress is neatly pressed. I'm even wearing my beautiful white pearl necklace that my grandmother left me after she passed away.

So why am I so nervous all of the sudden? Oh right, I'm about to meet my boyfriend's family for the first time, at his family's home, the luxurious Miramar Playa Hotel. If that doesn't scream wealth, then I don't know what does. 

I could see Stevie, my boyfriend for two weeks, moving around from the corner of my eyes, while unpacking all of his shirts and underwear from his brown leather suitcase and haphazardly putting it away in the closet.  
We just arrived at the hotel this morning and Stevie's stepmother Vera has asked us to join the rest of the family for dinner, so we can have our formal introductions there. And that's why I'm trying my best to look presentable and lady-like as much as possible. I didn't want to make a first bad impression on them. I want them to like me.

At first I had been reluctant about it, especially since Stevie and I haven't been dating that long. But no matter how much I tried to reason with him he just doesn't take no for an answer. He kept reassuring me that his family would love me and that there is nothing for me to worry about. I'm not entirely convinced by it, but I trust Stevie's words nonetheless.

Just then, I felt an affectionate squeeze on my shoulder and I smiled. I turned my head to face my loving boyfriend and pulled him down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. I looked over his features thinking how handsome this man is...damn I got lucky!

"My brother's asking for me downstairs. I'll just meet you at the bar, okay?"

"Sure, I'll follow you down in a while." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before he went out to the door and left me in his room with my own thoughts.

(A few moments later)

Sitting down on one of the bar's stools while nursing my glass of water with my right hand. I looked around the lobby trying to catch a glimpse of Stevie's presence but found none. I've been sitting here for over an hour and there is still no sign of him.

Where could he be? Well, this sucks, I got stood up by my boyfriend just before I was about to meet his family...

I let out a frustrated sigh and drank the rest of the water in my glass, readying myself to leave.

When I was about to get up from my stool I felt someone slide in next to mine ordering himself a glass of whiskey. I looked over to the man right next to me, subtly assessing him from head to toe. He was wearing a shark grey suit and a cream patterned tie, shiny black oxford shoes and his hair was immaculately slicked back. Looking over his features I admit that this man is devilishly handsome, not to mention that his entire aura is oozing with confidence and charm. There was something familiar about him though, have I met this man before? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard the man that I've been gawking at cleared his throat and looked at me with a playful glint in his eyes accompanied by an amused smirk. 

"You know it's kinda rude to stare, darling." the man spoke with a teasing tone in his voice.

Damn!

I immediately looked away from embarrassment with blood tinting my cheeks and neck. Not letting the pet name get in my head I cleared my throat and asked the bartender for another glass of water while deliberately ignoring the handsome man beside me, thinking that If I ignored him then he would just go away... well, that was definitely wishful thinking...

"You know ignoring someone is ruder than staring."he added

Clearly this man is not getting the message...slightly getting irritated I focused my entire attention on him, forcing myself to smile. 

"I'm really sorry, but first of all talking to strangers is not really my thing, cause you'll never know what their intentions might be. Second, I wasn't staring, I was merely glancing, so don't flatter yourself." Lying through my teeth with the last statement.

Chuckling from my response as if he didn't believe anything that I just said. Egoistic bastard. He then brought the glass of whiskey to his lips taking a small sip from it. And that's when I noticed the shiny golden band on his ring finger.

Oh damn, he's married. That's too bad... wait what?! What am I talking about? You have a boyfriend you idiot!! Mentally berating myself.

He brought the glass down before he returned his gaze to me and spoke. The playful aura is still ever present. "Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Ike. And now you know my name, maybe you should tell me yours so that we wouldn't be strangers anymore, darling."

This man is clearly trying to humor me. Pfft... two can play this game.

"Just Ike? No last name? Well, if that's how you want it. Then hello Ike, I'm (y/n)." I shot back while offering him my hand to shake. But instead of shaking it, he surprised me when he took my hand in his smooth one's and brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss. 

Ahh... a fine bred gentleman, or maybe a natural born flirt, a man with his good looks I wouldn't put it past him. I mused to myself.

"Well, hello there Miss.(y/n). Can you tell me what a beautiful lady like you is doing all by herself in a bar on a beautiful evening like this?" He leaned closer to me while he spoke, with a voice so low that it sent shivers down my spine and goosebumps to my arms.

With a shuddered breath I willed myself to meet his gaze and speak up.

"If you must really know, Ike" purposely dragging his name, which made his smirk widen. After a second I continued, "I was supposed to meet someone here so that we can proceed to a very important meeting that we were supposed to attend to. But let's just say that the said person kinda decided to not show up or be extremely late for some unknown reason." I shrugged nonchalantly at the same time giving myself a mental pat on the back for managing not to stutter like an idiot.

"Whoever that person is, is an idiot for making you wait. I know you've been sitting here for an hour entertaining yourself with a glass of water, which I can safely assume that you don't drink." He said so casually.

I was shocked to hear what he just said. Had he been watching me this whole time?

He must have caught on with my baffled expression, so he took it upon himself to explain. "Yes, I've been observing you for a while now. It's very hard not to notice when a pretty little thing like you walks in through that door."

Woah! So he's been checking me out? For some reason I was beyond flattered knowing that I've caught his attention without effort.

And that's when I noticed that he hasn't let go of my hand yet, instead he was gently caressing the back of it with his thumb.

I was so mesmerised by the action that it didn't even cross my mind to pull it away. Instead I let him do as he pleased.

But then I saw his wedding band glimmer from the lights and I was reminded that he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be flirting with me. Wait, is he flirting with me? 

With that thought I reluctantly pulled my hand away from his grasp and placed it on my lap.

I met his gaze and what I saw made my breath hitched on my throat. The unmistakable look of lust was visibly portrayed through his eyes. His hazel orbs dilated with lust made me unconsciously rub my legs together.

The action caught his eye and it made him wet his plump lips with his sinful tongue.

I was staring at it. Curious on how it would feel like kissing his lips and how would this handsome devil taste like once I slip my tongue in his mouth while we fight for dominance.

I didn't realise that our faces were getting closer to each other till I heard my boyfriend's familiar voice called out behind me...

"(y/n) baby, there you are, I've been looking fo- Dad? What are you doing here?."

Wait, what?! Dad?!

"Son, I was about to go upstairs and head out for dinner but then I decided to wait up for you so that we'll go there together. And coincidentally enough I found your lovely lady here sitting on her own. I thought it would be best to accompany her while we wait together for you." Speaking with ease.

I was shocked beyond comprehension. I looked between the two of them and that's when I realised why he looked so familiar, he looks a lot like my boyfriend. Well, my boyfriend looks a lot like him, his father. 

In that moment realisation of what had just transpired hit me like a block of bricks. Oh god! Did I just flirt with my boyfriend's father and almost kiss him?!! And after all this time he knew exactly who I was. What the hell is going on?!

Lost in my own thoughts. Feeling a hand rest on my shoulder made me jump from my seat. Lifting my gaze, it met with Ike's and the smirk on his lips gave me a hint that he knew exactly what I was thinking about. And it seems like he wasn't even bothered about any of this.

Diverting my gaze to my boyfriend. I came back to my senses when Stevie continued to speak.

"So (y/n) it seems like you've met my Dad. Now you know where I got my looks from." Stevie jokes. Although I wouldn't disagree with him...but I can't help comparing the two men. Stevie had this 'bad boy' look on him that would have any woman swoon, and then there's Ike, with an oozing 'Sexy Dominant Daddy' vibe and just as handsome as his son, I would even dare say more.

Ike smiled due to what Stevie said, dimples showing on his clean-shaven face.

Looking down at my watch I noticed that it was almost dinner time.I cleared my throat softly gaining both men's attention and then addressed them that we need to leave in order to arrive for dinner on time.

Both of them nodded in agreement. Getting down from my seat, Stevie grabbed my hand and tucked it in his arm and gave me a loving kiss on the side of my head while he mumbled an apology for making me wait.

Walking to the elevator he explained to me that he had a hard time trying to find his brother and that's why he was late. His alibi was acceptable, but it didn't mean I'm no longer pissed at him.

Ike quietly followed us behind and when we stepped into the elevator, he decided to closely stand next to me, despite the huge space available for him to stand on.

I can feel his entire body heat right next to me. And even though I wasn't facing him, I can feel his intense gaze burning through my skin. And for a moment I felt his pinkie softly caressing mine, making me shudder in response. His lips turned to that panty dropping smirk, clearly satisfied from the knowledge of having such an effect on me.

What on earth is this man doing?! How can he act like this towards me when knows that I'm his son's girlfriend, and he has the guts to act like it doesn't bother him at all? Not to mention that he is married, and I think that's enough reason for him to stop his actions. But of course he seems to think otherwise...

The familiar ding of the elevator signified our arrival. Once the elevator doors opened, Stevie led me through the vast hallway with Ike walking ahead of us leading to a huge double set of doors. Just like a proper gentleman and host, he opened the door, with one of his hands for us. As I passed him through the door I felt him slyly brush my hips with his fingers as he closed the doors behind us.

I'm definitely gonna burn in hell for this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My first time writing SMUT-ish scenes and I can’t stop laughing about it 🤣
> 
> so, enjoy? 😂😜

Y/N P.O.V

It had never occurred to me that dining with my boyfriend’s family would end up with me being filled up with his father’s God-given fingers under everyone’s noses, literally.

I can barely remember how I got myself into this situation. Recalling what happened earlier I remembered entering the family’s threshold with one of my hands safely tucked in Stevie’s arm while he introduced me to the rest of his family.

The first one I met was Danny, the second-born prince. He's doesn't talk much, instead, he just sat down at one of the chairs of the dining table after Stevie introduced him to me. Next was Lauren, the youngest of the Evans children, princess of the Miramar Playa. She’s a very sweet girl, I can tell based on our first interaction. It was clear to me that she is very close with her older brothers’ by just observing the way she beams at them, it also didn’t escape my notice that she was a bit hostile when it comes to her stepmother, Vera. 

Ah yes, Vera, queen of the Miramar Playa, Ike’s trophy wife. She was very nice and welcoming as she gave me a personal tour of her humble abode. I liked her and I even planned to befriend her. But now I’m not so sure if that is something I wanna do. Seated right across from me and her husband, she was sharing a wonderful memory that she had during her honeymoon with Ike. As she continuously spoke with such fondness of the mere memory, her husband's fondness was also directed to someone else.

The first thing I felt was his fingertips lightly grazing my dress-covered knees, I was a little startled by it but chose to ignore the act as if nothing happened, that is until I felt his warm hand travel up my dress and brushed my opening through my laced underwear. I almost choked on the mouthful of spaghetti as he found my clit and started to rub it with his finger. With slightly parted lips I nervously looked over to Stevie silently praying that he remains oblivious.

I bit my lower lip as Ike continued his ministrations. Desire flooded my senses making my head feel so fuzzy as a familiar dampness was beginning to form between my legs. Willing myself to fight the sinful urge to surrender, I immediately grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop him from progressing.

But of course, someone was being stubborn. No matter how much I tried to push his hand away it just wouldn't budge. I shot Ike a pleading look, silently begging him to stop before we get caught. Instead of heeding my pleas, a small unexpected gasp escaped my lips as I felt his fingers push the thin material to the side and thrust his long finger inside my aching cunt.

"Babe? You alright?" Stevie asked with concern making everyone's attentions turn to me. I can see Ike grin from the corner of my eye, clearly amused with the situation that he had caused me to face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just ha-happy to be he-ere." Stuttering like an idiot as I tried to stifle another gasp from escaping as Ike added a second finger and quickened his pace while rubbing my clit with his thumb.

For once an unknown entity decided to show me sympathy, as everyone seems to accept my lie and return their attention to the previous conversation.

I tried my best to remain nonchalant about what was happening to me beneath the table. Hands turned white as I hardly gripped the glass of water between my hands while I bit my tongue to stop the moans from escaping my lips. Unintentionally, my hips began to meet his thrust as pleasure took over my senses.

In the corner of my eye, I can see Ike facing her wife seemingly interested in everything she was saying. He would laugh every time Vera says something funny, he would even throw some comments now and then when he feels like it.

How the hell is he so calm and unaffected, while I sat here struggling to control myself not to cry out his name every time his fingers continuously hit all of those glorious spots within my depths?!

This man is unbelievable.

My legs were starting to shake as he continuously fingers my aching wet cunt. It was a wonder how no one seems to notice the lewd act that was happening in front of them.

A familiar knot was beginning to form in my core as he added a third finger. I was so close to meeting my end that I didn't realize that my hips were wildly meeting his fingers thrusts, I felt Ike's arm pushing my hips down to prevent them from moving. Covering my mouth with a napkin, Ike's thumb rubbed my clit faster as his fingers thrust in my pussy hard and fast, while curling his fingers as he mercilessly hit my g-spot. Stifling a silent gasp using the napkin as I came hard all over his talented fingers.

Riding out my orgasm on his fingers, I couldn't help but let out a low moan, but not low enough for them not to hear.

"Babe? You look a little bit flustered, are you sure you're alright?" Stevie asked, genuinely concerned for my well-being. Yup, I'm gonna burn in hell for this…

Trying to clear my throat and swallow up the guilt that was about the surface, I met my boyfriend's gaze while I gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't help myself but voice out my admiration for this wonderful dish." Diverting my gaze to Vera I added "It is truly delicious Vera." This made Vera smile with appreciation.

As I was starting to feel more composed. I saw Ike brought his cum covered fingers to his mouth and loudly sucked on it tasting my sweet cum.

"Mmmm… delicious indeed." He casually commented while locking his lust-filled hazel eyes with mine. Making me squirm in my seat.

"Aww... thank you, my love. I'm glad that you loved it." Vera playfully slapped his arm out of joy as she assumed that her beloved husband was complimenting her dish. If she only knew what he truly meant, I have a feeling that she wouldn't be as joyous as she is now…

Ike grinned at this, clearly amused with himself.

Rolling my eyes as I carefully fixed my panties and smoothed down my dress.

After that, dinner seems to pass by like a blur. The next thing I know is that we were exchanging goodnights with each other, with a promise to meet again the next day. Stevie was with Danny at the balcony and Vera was on the phone as she called up a housekeeper to clean up. And I was left with Lauren. As I finished telling Lauren to have a goodnight’s sleep, I suddenly felt a familiar warm body standing behind me.

As to confirm my thoughts I heard him from behind gently dismissing Lauren to her room as I felt his hand rest on my lower back. After Lauren disappeared, Ike didn't waste a second before he pushed my body against the wall next to us, making me gasp from the sudden roughness of his action.

One of his hands was firmly gripping my waist as he pinned me to the wall while the other was placed beside my head, effectively trapping me in place. As I raised my eyes and met his, I was taken aback by the raw hunger that I saw within them. Damn this man is hot! His face was so close that I could feel his breath mingle with mine. 

"Let me taste you." He asked with a low and husky voice. It was so low that I could barely hear it. But I did, I definitely heard it. Damn!

"What? What do you mean, taste me?" I dumbly asked. I knew what he wanted but I guess I wanted to hear him say it. Because I was beyond confused. This man who literally sucked his fingers full of my cum in front of his whole family just moments ago is asking me permission for a kiss.

"You know what I mean (y/n). Let me kiss you, please." Ike pleaded.

His eyes silently conveying the desperation for me to say yes, and I almost did. Until I came back to my senses when I heard Stevie's laugh echo from the balcony.

As if only coming into the realization of what happened. I was then consumed by guilt.

With my newly found will, I placed my hands to his chest and forcibly pushed him away from me.

Before Ike could protest I immediately went on it.

With a determined voice, I tried to plead with Ike to make him see the wrongness of our actions..."No. I will not let you kiss me. Ike this is wrong, this is so wrong. You are married and I'm dating your son, your SON dammit! your own flesh and blood. This got to stop. What happened back there was highly immoral and disgusting. It shouldn't have happened-"

"But it did," he interrupted. As I was about to continue Ike has beaten me to it, "And I know that you loved it. I can tell by the way your sweet warm cunt was squeezing the life out of my fingers, darling. I know that you're only saying these things out of guilt because I know that once we have a repeat of what happened earlier, you would still be cumming on my fingers." 

It's the truth. But I couldn't just give up like this, if he can't see the errors of his doings because he's letting his dick do the thinking instead of his brains then I'll stand as the mature one between the two of us.

"What you said may be true, but it still needs to stop. I love your son Ike, and I know that you love your wife despite all of these. And I just don't want to cause them any pain, and I know that you don't want to." I gazed at him with pleading eyes even though my insides were screaming at me to stop the goodie two shoe act and just fuck the man where he stands. Ghaad I'm awful...

Ike's gaze was surveying my face trying to determine if I was being sincere with everything that I've said.

When I finally thought that he had seen reason. He dipped his head down and stopped just within an inch from my lips as he spoke with deep with his baritone voice.

"Then stop me." Before I can ask him what he meant. Ike's warm lips were suddenly on me. It wasn't chaste or sweet, but primal and passionate like he was trying to make a point and I loved it!

All resistance and guilt were thrown away without a second thought as I tasted his lips. It was warm, surprisingly soft, and wet as we massaged each other's lips. He firmly gripped my neck and licked my lips with his tongue making me gasp in surprise. Ike took this opportunity to slide in his tongue and explore every inch of my wet caverns. I heard him groan in my mouth from the taste of me, clearly liking it as he continued to devour with more hunger. I was on cloud nine while I tried to keep up with the heated kiss. He tasted so good that I can't help myself but show the same hunger as he did. We continued to devour each other as I felt myself getting more wetter down there for each second that passed by. As if he was reading my mind, Ike parted my legs with his and settled it in between mine. Wanting to relieve some pressure I started to grind my laced covered pussy unto his leg while one of his hands was massaging one of my breasts. I whined with protest when Ike pulled his lips from mine but was immediately replaced with a needy moan when I felt him lick my neck to the back of my ears. I swear I could feel my eyes roll back my head as the intense pleasure possessed every inch of my being. He alternated from kissing my lips and my neck. I could feel that Ike was being careful not to leave marks on my neck as he nipped, licked, and kissed it, and I silently thanked him for that. I seriously don't want to explain to my boyfriend that it was his dad who got me a hickey.

We continued to make out and dry hump each other while we lost ourselves to the intense pleasure. I started to moan louder in his mouth as I felt that feeling building in my core. When Ike realized that I was close to cumming, he then pulled my dress up and rigorously rubbed my clit through my panty making me cum hard. I cried out in his mouth as he continued to passionately kiss me, drowning my moans in the process. Starting to calm down from my orgasmic high that's when I felt the hard bulge in his pants as he continued to dry hump my leg. The feeling of him made my eyes grow wide as saucers…shit!! He is definitely well endowed down there…

Ike grunted on my neck as he sloppily grinds on me. And suddenly his lips were back on mine as he made me swallow his groans of pleasure while I felt him twitch in his pants and explode.

Parting our lips, we both breathed heavily as he leaned his head with mine. Staring into each other's eyes Ike asked me breathlessly, "So tell me, darling, do you still want me to stop?" A grin was visible on his sinful lips and I can't help but do the same.

"No...I don't want you to stop." He chuckled then smiled victoriously as he knew that he finally won. Giving my lips a chaste kiss, he then parted himself from me as we both fixed each other's appearance.

Turning our attention back to each other. I felt my breath hitch on my throat as I registered the look on his face. I was expecting the same hunger from before, but what I saw was something I did not expect. His eyes no longer held the look of lust or hunger, instead, it was full of admiration and warmth, it's the type of gaze that you would expect your soulmate to look at you. And all of a sudden what I felt for this man became more complicated than it already did. Before I could dwell deeper on my thoughts we both heard footsteps approaching our location, Ike leaned in and sensually whispered in my ear before kissing me for the last time and then disappeared into a nearby room.

And now as I lay in bed with my head resting on my boyfriend's chest and his arms wrapped around my waist I can't help but repeat Ike's departing words in my head as It consumed my wake…

I can't stop thinking of the feeling of his warm breath on my cheeks as he spoke the words that would ensure both of our downfalls. I should be scared, but oddly enough, I did not care, I would even dare say that It got me excited…

Closing my eyes as I willed myself to sleep, and before drifting to the world of dreams I heard his words for the last time as he whispered so seductively in my ears…

"You're MINE now."  
(I'm yours, daddy 😌)


	3. Chapter 3

**Y/N P.O.V**

It was early morning and the sun shone brightly through the high ceiling windows in the lobby of the Miramar Playa. Smoothing down my blush-colored sundress as I sat down in one of the lobby’s chairs while I waited for my companion to arrive.

It was just this morning that Vera Evans came knocking at our door asking for me. Terrified was an understatement at what I was feeling at that moment, as I thought of the worst.

_Does she know? If she does know, how did she find out?_

A million terrifying thoughts swirled in my mind about the possibility of getting caught having an affair with my boyfriend’s father. _Affair… is it an affair though?_ I don’t think that I can call it an affair since it had been 3 days since I last saw Ike, and it was during dinner where he fingered me till I orgasmed under the table where we ate with his family, then dry-humped each other in an empty hallway until we both reached our peak.

_Am I that stupid? Why on earth did I let my boyfriend’s father use me like that?! Ughhh…_ I’m so angry with myself for being so weak. And now I’m so angry with him for ignoring me. I know that I should’ve just sucked it up since I’m probably nothing special to him. But by just thinking about it, kinda stings.

But I’m glad that I haven’t encountered Ike for the past few days because it gave me time to think about what was happening between us, as well as my relationship with Stevie.

And after thinking about it for a long time I have concluded that I still love Stevie and I want to make something more with him, but at the same time, I am also highly attracted to his father, whether if it’s something more or purely sexual, I do not know. I guess I wanted Ike to figure it out first. I have also concluded that what Ike and I have, must end.

I will no longer fall for his seductions. I will stand my ground and push him away if he gets too close. I will not let him use me, not anymore.

As I went to open my door and greet Vera, she then asked me out to go shop with her for a dress that we will be wearing for the charity ball that she organized here in Miramar Playa. I'm not comfortable being in her presence not because I find her company undesirable but more so due to the guilt that has been eating me out.

But since I didn't want to put her down, I agreed politely. And that's why I'm currently seated in the lobby waiting for her. _She's late..._

After a couple of minutes later I saw Vera approaching me wearing a bright yellow dress. She is truly beautiful. Why Ike decides to cheat on her is beyond my comprehension.

She gave me a vibrant smile as she stood in front of me. But what really caught my eye was a visible love bite at the side of her neck.

_Ahh…so that's why she's late._

The unfamiliar feeling of jealousy burns within me as images of Ike pleasuring Vera flooded my mind. _Shit! Why am I even jealous? She's his wife, of course, he would have sex with her. What right do I have? I'm not even his mistress. Not officially… wait, is there such a thing?_

Interrupted from my thoughts as Vera apologized, "I'm so sorry for being late (y/n), it's very much unlike me. I just, well, I was distracted for a while." She explained as a small satisfied smirk painted her ruby lips from thinking about what happened before she went down here.

With an aching feeling in my chest, I forced myself to smile as I reassured her that it was alright. Even though it wasn't… it's definitely not alright. But this is probably for the best as it reminds me of how disposable I was to Ike.

_You're nothing to him_ , my mind keeps reminding me of the harsh truth.

As we both finished our pleasantries. Vera led us to her car and drove out to the city.

We arrived in front of a fancy boutique in the city. As we entered the fine establishment a couple of sales ladies eagerly greeted us, sucking up to the customer who would be spending most cash so that they'll be able to earn a bigger commission. And of course, it was Vera whom they chose as a target. I couldn't blame them, just by looking at her screams of money, while I stand here looking so simple yet elegant but still simple nonetheless, no one would ever have thought that I came from a prestigious wealthy family myself. And that makes me glad because if they knew that I'm old money, they would always compliment me in any dress I wear even if it looks hideous as long as it benefits their commission. I want an honest opinion and that's what I’ll get.

I was currently looking through a couple of dresses while being assisted by a sales lady named Elle. While Vera was at the other side of the store being swarmed. Elle was nice, and she was the only one who came right to me and offered her assistance without giving Vera a second glance.

She gave me her honest opinion on the dresses I picked and I'm grateful for it. A couple of moments later I was finally ready to fit the dresses I've picked out.

Elle led me down a hallway into one of the dressing rooms located at the very end.

"Here you are Ms.(y/l/n). You will have all the privacy that you'll need." She smiled with a hint of playful mischief twinkling in her eyes. _Huh...okay?_

"Um, sure. Thank you!" Responding with a polite smile.

Just as I entered the dressing room a strong arm pulled me in by my waist and my breast collided with a hard chest, before I could scream a warm hand covered my mouth and a familiar baritone voice whispered in my ears making my eyes widen in shock.

"Hello darling, miss me?" Ike whispered as he pulled himself a little to look at me in the eyes with a grin plastered on his lips.

"Ike? Wha-” I was beyond confused. I have no idea what was going on and then I remembered Elle was standing by the door. Whipping my head in her direction as Ike did the same.

“Is there anything else you’ll be needing Mr. Evans?” she inquired fully facing Ike with a polite smile on her lips.

“That’ll be all Elle, Thank you. Please make sure that we remain undisturbed.” as Ike spoke to her, I was looking at the both of them confused.

“Of course Mr. Evans. Ms. (y/l/n).” she politely nodded at me as she closed the door and went back from where we came from.

The moment I can no longer hear her footsteps I immediately pressed my hands on Ike’s chest and pushed him away from me making him stumble a little with shock clear on his face. Anger started to boil in my veins as I gazed at him straight in his eyes, fire burning behind mine, and it’s not due to lust and he knows that.

“What the hell are you doing here?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?!” I whispered and yelled at him.

_What on earth is he doing here? In public, really?! Not to mention that his wife is just a couple of walks away._

“Calm down darling don’t stress yourself. I just missed you okay? I missed the way you feel, the little whimpers you tried to keep in, and the face you make when I make you cum on my fingers...didn’t you miss me too?” he purred as his dilated hazel eyes stared at me with hunger while he makes small steps towards me.

Each step he takes makes me step back until he successfully has me trapped between him and the wall. I begin to breathe heavily as the sexual tension in the air surrounding us intoxicated my senses. _Oh God, how can one man have this kind of effect on me?_

He was now standing in front of me. I can feel my walls starting to crumble from his mere presence. That’s when I realized how badly I missed him. But as he raised his left hand to touch my face I saw his golden band shine, reminding me of my mission to stay away from him. I was also reminded of how he ignored me for 3 days as if I was nothing to him. With a newly found determination and a wave of resurfacing anger, I stood my ground and looked at him straight in his eyes. And the smile on his face disappeared when he finally realized that I was pissed off.

“Are you sure you aren’t just lost Mr. Evans? Because I’m pretty sure that your beloved wife is on the other side of the store probably fitting in a dress as we speak. You should go to her and probably have a repeat of what the two of you did this morning.” venom dripped within my voice. I know that I kinda sound a little too jealous for my own good, but I can’t help it. Just having him stand in front of me right now, claiming that he had missed me when he was the one who disappeared on me for 3 days and fucked his wife before I met with her is just too much.

But instead of apologizing for his mistakes, a grin slowly stretched on his lips as if he finally realized something he found amusing. And it was pissing me off even more.

“You’re jealous.” stating the obvious as an amused chuckle left his lips.

Lifting my chin I attempted to defend myself from his accusation, “No I’m not. You are delusional. Why would I be jealous when you’re the one who discarded me like some kind of trash? It’s clear to me that I mean nothing to you, so there is no need for jealousy and there is no need for you to tell me more lies” glaring at him as I spoke with anger and hurt lacing my voice. My confession about what I felt seems unexpected even for me, but at least now he knows not to play games with me. _I am not a toy..._

All of a sudden the amused look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a more serious one as I let him cradle my face between his hands while he lowered his face level to mine.

“First things first darling, you are not trash, understood? Because for me you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life, both inside and out. Second, you do mean something to me, more than you'll ever know." Ike smiled at me with warmth and reassurance clear on his face and voice. I was a little taken aback by what he said, and instead of interrupting, I continued to listen to what he had to say.

He looked at me as if to ask permission to continue, and I did by simply giving him a nod.

"Do you remember our little rendezvous in the hallways of my home?" Ike asked with a smirk on his face as he was recalling the memory. Doing the same, I immediately felt a blush creep in my cheeks and down my neck.

I slowly nodded, curious as to where he was going with this conversation.

“Well let’s just say as I returned to our room, Vera smelt your perfume on me.”

I was shocked as I registered what he had said. Vera smelled me on him. _Oh dear god…_

“So she knows?” I hesitantly asked but not truly wanting an answer.

“No, she doesn’t.” as I was about to ask Ike what he meant, he then continued to speak. “Well, she suspects that I’m cheating on her, but she does not suspect that it's you whom I’m cheating with. We got lucky that your perfume is commonly used by a lot of women nowadays, so she thinks it could be anyone. I had to shut her suspicions about me cheating on her and that’s what I have been doing for the past 3 days. I had to act like the perfect husband to divert her attention. And I can’t come to you no matter how badly I really wanted to because I don’t want to take any risk of dragging you down in this mess I’ve made. I don’t want you to get hurt (y/n). I swear you have no idea how much I wanted to be with you. Hell, I can’t even get you off my mind even as I slept with Vera, you were the only one on my mind the entire time. I kept on imagining that it was you whimpering beneath me, it was you screaming my name in pleasure, I even had to bite her neck to keep myself from screaming your name instead of hers” he confessed with raw honesty clear in his eyes.

I was shocked but at the same time relieved from hearing his confession. _So I do mean something to him. I’m special_. With these thoughts the anger that I felt earlier vanished and was replaced with admiration for the man standing in front of me.

Giving him a smile as a sign that I have accepted his excuse. A shriek was ripped from me as Ike encased me in his arms and hugged me as if his life depended on it. I can feel him smile on the top of my head and inhale my scent through his nose then let out a sigh of relief.

"I missed you," I mumbled into his chest as I had my arms wrapped around his waist.

"I know darling. Don't worry, _daddy's_ gonna make it up to you." I raised one of my eyebrows from amusement as I heard the endearment he gave himself. _Huh… this man is really something._ smiling to myself as it became obvious to me that he has a daddy kink. It's not like I'm complaining, I'm just amused because I have the same kink as well.

As I lost myself within my thoughts for a while I failed to notice that Ike was now on his knees in front of me.

"Ike, what are you doing?" My voice trembled a little as I contemplated what he meant about making it up to me.

"Shhh… daddy's gonna make my babygirl feel so good since daddy's been absent for 3 long days. So don't worry baby. Let daddy take care of you. All you have to do is to make sure not to scream too loudly, remember, we are in a public setting, and not to mention that my wife is on the other side of this building. Alright, baby?" Ike looked up at me with full-blown lust shadowing his eyes while he waited for me to answer. I found myself not being able to. I was so turned on that I suddenly lost my voice so instead, I just nodded. But it wasn't enough for him.

"Use your words baby, daddy wants to hear your voice," Ike said with a demanding voice that made me weak on my knees.

Gathering my voice I have finally managed to speak, "yes."

"Yes, what baby?" He urged as his hands began to sensually caress my legs up and down.

With a shaky breath, I finally gave him the answer that he wants, " Yes, daddy."

Ike smiled at this as he praised me for being such a good little girl. _His good little girl..._

He then slowly removed both of my shoes and then started kissing me from my toes all the way up to my inner thighs leaving a wet trail of his saliva as he nipped and licked every area he could reach, and he did all of this without breaking eye contact.

He had me pressed against the wall, as he kept me there by his hands possessively squeezing my hips. I was a whimpering mess above him, and he hasn't even touched me in between my legs yet. This man can drive me crazy if he wanted to. I was at his complete mercy and I love every second of it.

Ike placed his hands on both sides of my underwear and slowly pulled them down off my feet. He brought my laced underwear close to his nose and inhaled my musky scent deeply as he let out an animalistic growl within his depths. I was so turned on right now that I can feel myself dripping from arousal. After Ike placed my underwear inside his chest pocket, and I’m pretty sure that I’ll be walking out from this building bare, he then continued his actions by pushing my dress up to my waist. 

My pussy was mere inches from his face. Gleaming with moisture. A shiver went up to my spine as he blew cold air to my pussy. He pushed my legs apart and placed one leg on his shoulder and licked my slit slowly. This made me jolt in response as a gasp left my lips. Ike pulled me closer to his face and dipped his tongue inside me all the way to my labia and then proceeded to suck my clit like a starved man. With my hands buried in his hair pulling and scratching as I moved against him, a low needy moan escaped my lips as I fucked his mouth slowly.

“Fuck daddy.” I can’t stop moaning like a possessed woman as he used his hot wet tongue to massage and explore my most intimate part with expert precision. I can feel him smirk against my lower lips as he continued to lick and suck my clitoris.

All of a sudden I can hear voices coming towards us and then the clicking of heels.

“Mrs. Evans you are not allowed to be there, Ms.(y/l/n) is not yet finished with her fitting.” Elle desperately pleaded. “Oh hush now, I just wanna know if she needs assistance.”

_Vera...shit!_

Hearing Vera’s voice made me panic. I tried pushing Ike’s head off me as I can hear the footsteps nearing. But Ike didn’t budge instead he sucked my clit without mercy just as Vera asked “How’s your fitting dear? Do you like the dresses?”

“Ye-s, I loved them. They’re very beautiful.” I managed to say out loud with effort and it was all Ike could do to not laugh. He continued by biting my clit and began to slip in his fingers inside my now shaken body.

I accidentally let out a moan as the sensation became too much to handle and I froze as I realized what I did.

“(y/n)? Are you alright? Do you need any help there?” Vera asked from the other side of the door as I fucked her husband’s mouth.

“No no no… I’m fine. Don’t worry. This might take a while though, so maybe you could just wait for me in the waiting area, please.” I braised myself on walls as I practically begged her to fuck off in the politest of ways.

When Vera finally realized that I don’t need her assistance she then left making me moan in relief. Ike then sucked me with a newfound determination in making me cum fast. My hands desperately holding on to his head as I fucked his face shamelessly. And a deep groan coming from Ike confirmed my suspicions that he loved it as well.

A couple more flick from his tongue and a couple of strokes from his fingers I came with a soundless moan as I rode out my orgasm by keeping my pussy firmly pressed against his mouth.

Coming down from my high, Ike cleaned me up with his tongue and then pulled himself up to grab my face in his hands and kiss me with such vigor. Our tongues danced against each other as I tasted myself on his tongue. Moaning into each other’s mouths. After making out for a couple of moments we then pulled away from each other both desperately catching our breaths.

"Did daddy make it up to his little girl?" He asked breathlessly in my ears and all I could do was nod in response.

"Good."

After we fixed ourselves I can see Ike taking a seat in one of the chairs of the dressing room.

"Well go on, show daddy what you got baby." He said as he made himself comfortable.

"What do you mean?" I asked, truly ignorant of what he wanted me to do.

"Dresses baby. Isn't that what you came here for? To buy a dress for the charity ball?"

I nodded to confirm his guess.

"Well then, I want you to show daddy what you'll be wearing baby. Give daddy a little private show." He teased as he crossed one leg to the other.

With a smile on my lips, I obliged and took the first dress that I've picked and that's when it dawned on me that I'll need to strip in front of Ike. I know it's ridiculous especially since Ike has already seen and tasted my most private part, but I can't help feeling differently about this one.

As if sensing my reluctance, Ike then reassured me that he'll look away once I start to strip if I asked him to.

"Yes, please. Thank you!" I am very much grateful that he is such a gentleman.

As I started to strip, true to his word Ike looked away from me and only turned around once I told him that I'm done.

He looked at me from head to toe as he surveyed the dress. He even gave in a couple of comments about it.

I just finished fitting 4 dresses already and he kept on commenting that most of them didn't compliment me enough, not until Ike saw me in a red velvet evening dress.

I knew he liked it based on his reaction. Seeing me in this dress made his eyes widened and mouth slightly open. The way he looked at me was as if he was about to devour me from where I stand.

He was speechless and I knew from that moment that this is the dress that I'll be buying.

After I took the dress off and fixed my appearance, I then turned my gaze at Ike from where he was seated.

He looked at me with so much adoration that it made me feel like there was a whole goddamn zoo in my belly.

Smiling, he beckoned me with his finger and I obeyed immediately. Just as I stood before him he then grabbed me by my hips and pulled me down on his lap with my legs placed on both of his sides making me drape my arms on his shoulders as we stared at each other's eyes.

"After dinner meet me outside the lobby." He requested as he grabbed the side of my face and caressed it lovingly making me lean into it more.

"What about Stevie?" I asked as I turned my head to his palms and kissed it.

"Just tell him that you're going out with a friend or that you need some fresh air. Just make up some excuse darling. I just want to see you tonight, kay?" I nodded my head at this and kissed him on the lips one last time as I got off his lap and smoothened down my dress.

"I'll see you tonight then," I told him as I gave him a wink and took the red velvet dress in my hand. As I slowly opened the door I heard him say with warmth in his voice "You're special to me (y/n)(y/l/n)."

This made me smile as It is the closest thing to an I love you. _It'll take time_ , I mused to myself. I then responded before I blew him a kiss "likewise, Isaac Evans." I then turned around and closed the door behind me walking out the hallway as I left my lover in the dressing room to meet his wife.

When I entered the lounging area Vera was talking to the sales ladies, she then paused as she saw me arrive. She stood up and walked to my side as she mused "Wow, you definitely took your time. Must be one hell of a fitting." This made me smile as I looked over Elle from the far corner of the lounge giving her a knowing wink, making her blush as she knew exactly what was happening inside the dressing room. I then looked at Vera straight in the eyes with a satisfied smile plastered on my face as I responded to her "Well yes, let's just say that it was the best fitting I ever had."

I can see the confusion in her face, but I only chuckled at this and then paid for the dress. After paying, I took a huge amount of bills from my wallet and handed it to Elle as a tip, and it wasn't even part of her commission. All of the other sales ladies who swarmed Vera let out a gasp of surprise and some jealousy making me smile inwardly. "Thank you Elle for your wonderful service. I'll have you the next time I come back to shop here." She smiled at this as she responded "You're welcome Ms. (y/l/n) and thank you for your generosity." 

Giving a smile for the last time as I then walked over to where a bewildered Vera stood "Shall we?" Without waiting for her response I walked out through the door fully satisfied. In more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all open for your comments and suggestions 😊 Please leave a Kudos if you want more, thank you!


End file.
